


Sweetest Devotion

by Flitterbug1997



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitterbug1997/pseuds/Flitterbug1997
Summary: Part One: As a deity, Hylia could hear the prayers of her people. Some could not be answered, but always she would listen.Part Two: Zelda confides in Link that she is still endowed with Hylia's divine grace, and with it comes the ability to hear the prayers of her people, even if she can no longer answer most of them. There are a rare few, however, that she can happily fulfill.





	1. For Hylia

Prayer. The most pious of folk believed in it. Others did it out of obligation, or perhaps a halfhearted hope that they would be heard. Some never tried at all. Regardless, what they didn’t realize is that the when and where, and even the how and why, none of that mattered. As a deity, if their name passed a mortal’s lips, or even was wistfully thought, the deity would hear it. All that was necessary was clear intent to make words become prayer.

Among her kind, the great majority left prayers unattended, or answered them in the most roundabout ways. Hylia was a rare and gentle deity with a kind soul. Too soft, as her sisters often told her. The three goddesses were always insisting that she not answer the calls of her people, that they’d grow too reliant.

Hylia chose to see it as rewarding their faith, and so against her sisters’ better judgement, the white goddess heeded the calls of her people, no matter how small. If they were good of heart, as most were, she would find creative ways to answer them. There were, of course, limits to her powers, and in those times, she mourned with and for those followers. She truly hated disappointing her children. Their pain was her pain.

She may be soft, as her sisters admonished, but her soul was as pure of light. And she wanted to share that goodness with the world. So, she kept quite busy listening to every prayer.

Sitting atop a rather large monument built in her name, her wings unfurled to their fullest grace as she watched an older man bow before the enormous Statue of the Goddess. Here in her temple she watched over many dedicated believers, listening to their prayers with rapt attention.

 _Blessed in light and watchful eye of our Goddess in White, The Great Mother Hylia, I ask you hear my prayer_ , the middle-aged man began. She smiled at his familiarity with the Hylian verse. His name was Odan. A good man. A family man, as her people would say.

_I apologize for my abruptness, but my concerns are urgent. My son, you must know, is only two this year. He’s fallen ill. The healers can only assume it’s an illness with no known cure._

Hylia’s smile fell. His youngest son, Tamrin. Such a sweet child.

Jumping off the statue’s peak, her ethereal body floated down from its heights, landing before the kneeling man. He could not see her in this form, but most could feel her. Leaning down to touch his shoulder, he raised his head in awe, having recognized her presence in some mortal way.

She looked upon him sadly, the illness glowing in him like a dark ebbing aura burrowed at the core. In him, this sickness would grow and devastate his health, but he would live. His child, however, would not likely overcome it.

It was a sickness that affected the lungs, and eventually the heart.

She kneeled before him, listening to him mentally finish his prayer with a string of pleasantries and praise, albeit somber. Reaching a hand out to his chest, where the purplish pulse of sickness grew, she tapped his breast and brought the illness forth, engorging it.

“Be strong, my child,” she whispered, “The sickness will fester quickly in you now, but it must in order to save your son. I’m sorry you must bare this pain but know it will be worth it.”

She watched the man stand and leave her temple, a light cough having already begun.

The remedy would be found in the bristilla flower. Its petals and stems would heal them, but without the proper nudge, those healers wouldn’t be able to find the cure on their own until the illness had properly taken more than a few lives.

Standing up straighter, Hylia closed her eyes, thinking of the place she wanted to go. When she opened them, she was standing in a physician’s study. Odan’s wife would bring him here, seeking life saving medicine when he succumbed to the illness.

She stepped closer to the healer who was hard at work. Lifting her hand, a small glowing light of pure magic formed at her fingertips. Pressing it to the healer’s temple, the magic took to the healer and disappeared inside his brain to nestle there until the appropriate event awakened the inspiration.

Now he would have the tools to help the man, and soon after he would heal the man’s son, too.

Smiling at her work, Hylia took a step back and closed her eyes once more, appearing in the sky high above the village. Higher still, her beautiful crimson loftwing circled. She could tell he wished to fly with her, but now was not a time for enjoying pleasures of a mortal form. She could hear too many prayers. They would not let her rest.

The white goddesses continued her work late into the brilliant night, as she always did. Many on this night, however, she could not answer. She listened to them with much regret. They worried for their children, for their spouses, and for themselves. The coming calamity was not one she could stop. A war was brewing. The Demon King was growing in strength, and she could feel it like a blight on her world’s light.

But, alas, she’d already done all she could to prepare for the oncoming battle. She’d chosen her champion, a Hylian as pure of heart and soul that could rival her own, one worthy to fight at her side and hold her sword. Since their first meeting where she knighted him as her chosen hero, he’d been working day and night to ensure their success.

She’d watched over him on a great many occasions, feeling pride for her champion, as well as something more that was foreign to her. She loved all her children, but her adoration for Link held an intensity that overwhelmed her senses at times. In the times she had spoken with him directly, she could tell he felt it too, but she chalked it up to a pious man being awe-inspired by his goddess.

A part of her felt it was better that he was so purely devoted. It made him work harder to be the best, and she needed the best in this coming war.

The whispers of prayers were still filling her mind but knowing there was nothing more she could do for the majority, she focused on the ones she could.

Closing her eyes to the night view beneath her, one voice caught her attention.

_“Hylia.”_

She smiled at the soothing sound of her champion’s voice, albeit breathless as it was. For what could he be calling her in this late hour?  Her wings fluttered nervously, though she tried to deny the excitement that bubbled up in her gut at the thought of seeing him. It was unbecoming.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and followed his one word prayer to its source.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find they were not in the training hall, which was where she usually found him at this hour. Rather, she stood inside a small chamber. Link’s quarters, she realized.

Her eyes fell on him. The sight before her caused her to gasp quietly, covering her mouth with a hand. Had she assumed her corporeal form, he surely would have heard her and stopped. But she hadn’t, and he didn’t.

Her Chosen Hero, champion of her sword, sat shirtless on the edge of his modest bed. He was naked save for his trousers, which had been pushed down passed his hips to allow more freedom. And free he was, in all his erect glory, a hand stroking the thick length of his penis.

Her eyes were wide as she realized what she had barged in on, but she reminded herself that her guilt was silly. It wouldn’t be the first time one of her followers had accidentally sought her out in a time of passion. She would usually smile and wave it off before taking her leave to respect their privacy, as was their want. A mortal’s pleasure was by the goddesses’ design, a gift they were meant to enjoy. Knowing they were appreciating such gifts only made Hylia feel comforted.

However, in this moment, intruding on Link’s moment, she did not feel very comfortable at all. And yet she couldn’t pull herself away. He had called for her so distinctly. Why?

She was rooted to her spot, mesmerized by her extremely beautiful hero. She’d always thought Link could rival many gods, and seeing him with brow furrowed in pleasure, beads of sweat forming at his temple, the goddess knew her assessment of him was vindicated. For one of the limited times in her very long existence, she was left awe-struck.

Link panted a bit, muscles bunching as his hand stroked himself faster. His hips twitched, and his angelic face scrunched up in pleasure.

This was wrong by mortal standards, she knew. To watch like this and say nothing. But she’d never encountered a situation like this. Watching was beginning to make her feel a stir deep inside that left her winded. It was an odd feeling, given she had no need to breathe in this form. And yet breathless she was as the fluttering Link usually made her feel intensified.

 _Hylia, please_.

He was begging to her, for her. To do what, she did not know.

_Goddesses, I am a sinful man._

Her soul ached at the mournful, guilt-filled tone his thoughts had taken. She wished to console him, to tell him that would never be the case. He was as pure and good as she.

Tucking her wings against her heavenly form, she stepped closer. She wanted to reveal herself and ask him why he cried out for her in his thoughts, to soothe his woes, and to tell him to just enjoy his pleasure. He deserved the reprieve, after all. But something made her think better of it, and she stalled at the edge of his bed, appearing torn.

He was close to his peak of pleasure, she could tell by the way he rutted and how his right hand gripped at the sheets. Her form felt warmer than usual, an odd tingling sensation enveloping her. She blinked in surprise, finally tearing herself away from the scene and turning her back to him. A second later, she heard the hitch in his breathing, and a gasp.

“Hylia!” He choked out quietly, sending a jolt through her. How could she answer this prayer?

Casting a glance over her wing, she eyed his hunched shoulders and bowed head. The result of his labors coated his hand and trousers. Hylia was no fool. She understood now why he had called her, as unintentional as it may have been. Yet small as it may be, it was just another prayer she couldn’t answer.

Watching her hero with a forlorn expression, she turned back to him. Such a simple desire, yet one that pained her not to be able to fulfill.

He was breathing heavily still, holding his head in his unsullied hand with shoulders tense from what she could only assume was sexual frustration or guilt, most likely a mix of both. She turned back to him slowly, crossing the short distance between them. With a gentle hand she reached up to caress his hair, brushing strands of gold from his sweat laden temple. This man had prayed and worshipped her his entire life and pledged his devotion to her and her cause before an entire army. His faith and love were truly boundless. Feelings of inexplicable affection surged through her, emitting off her in waves of warmth that Link was sure to feel.

And that he did, glancing up with a gasp, unseeing eyes searching the chamber for his goddess. He wouldn’t find her, though. She was gone, leaving the room cold again.

But she would not forget such sweet, sweet devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing for Hylia, and I might have gotten a little carried away. I enjoyed exploring the idea of her divine existence! Follows my own headcanon more than anything. This part will set the stage for part two, which I'll probably have out in a few days if time allots. 
> 
> Also, why do I keep writing fiction about masturbation? Nobody knows! Maybe I just really appreciate people having good sexual relationships with themselves. We'll go with that.


	2. For Zelda

Zelda yawned, stretching under the early morning light that filtered into the Sealed Temple’s windows. Casting a glance off to the side she spotted Link’s messy bedding empty. A small smile turned her lips, knowing where he was without having to wonder.

It was a ritual of his, she’d come to realize. One that he was not aware she knew about. Most days, she would wake early and set out to look for breakfast. Link’s habit of sleeping in had not changed in the face of all the other things that had, something she now found endearing. So, without her hunting partner, she worked to secure a small meal, usually made up of vegetation and wild berries. He was always grateful to wake up to a dish she’d worked hard on, even if they both knew she still wasn’t a chef by any means.

Some mornings, she’d have to work extra hard to wake the slumbering hero. This task was often an enjoyable part of her morning, second only to sharing breakfast with him. On Skyloft, they were always together, but down on the surface, waking up next to him a few feet away and starting her day with him and him alone…it all just felt so much more intimate.

Having unwrapped herself from her blankets, she began to roll them up neatly to keep them clean. She did the same for Link’s when she was done.

This morning was an unusual one, but one that occurred every so often after a specific event the night before. Having been on the surface for just over two fortnights, this specific event had happened all of four times, the first of which had left Zelda very flustered.

Flustered still she was, but with each passing occurrence she grew more excited and flattered.

She sighed almost dreamily at the thought, taking a few hearty gulps from one of their water skins before making her way to the large doors of the temple.

The first night she heard Link call out to her, she was left scrambling to find where he’d wandered off to.

She had grown familiar with her goddess given ability to hear prayers made in her name. She had heard them quite frequently in her thousands of years slumbering. Link had prayed to her numerous times. Even after Demise had been vanquished, she could still hear them. It was a soft hum most of the time. A calling she no longer had the ability to answer. Yet Link’s prayers in the time that they had spent on the surface together were louder than the rest. And, in theory, she could answer them.

A warm blush colored her cheeks as she exited the temple, stepping into the courtyard overlooked by the towering Statue of the Goddess. The worn cobblestone and soft patches of grass were familiar to her, as it had once been an isle connected to her floating home in the sky. Link must have found comfort in that familiarity as well, because he always came out to train beneath the statue on mornings following his late nights.

Late nights that left Zelda alone in the Sealed Temple and feeling rather feverish.

She watched her childhood friend practice a few intricate swipes of his sword, shirtless and sweaty much to Zelda’s excitement. He didn’t need the practice, but something told her the physical workout helped focus his mind.

He was a young man now. The boy she’d grown up with had hardened into a warrior in very little time at all. He’d done that for her. To save her. That had always been Hylia’s—her—plan. He had fulfilled his destiny. They had both changed, but she was still his Zelda, and he was her Link. Although, he had some new desires now. Or perhaps she’d just never known about them until now. Regardless, he couldn’t know that when he called out her name into the night, begging her for more and thinking of her upon release, that she would actually be listening.

That first night had startled her. She sought him out, hearing his prayers, only to find him tucked away behind a tree, answering them himself with his own hand under the moonlight.

The sight of Link pleasuring himself had come as a shock, one that stirred a heat in her belly that refused to die out until sleep overcame her. She left him clueless of her knowledge about what had transpired, but much to her shock he was up bright and early before her, training furiously. She had worked up the nerve to approach him about his unusual early rising, and his embarrassment made clear the true reason behind the morning workout.

The second night it occurred, a little more than a week after, Zelda did not run to him. She laid in bed, hearing his prayers of sweet devotion, and gave in to some prayers of her own.

She was mortal, after all. If regaining Hylia’s memories had taught her anything, it was that she should enjoy the gift she was given, for so much of what she lost in divinity she gained in mortal pleasures.

She smiled at her greatest pleasure of all, crossing her arms as she studied her hero hard at work. Link seemed to have noticed her presence earlier but finished his routine before he finally turned to her, giving her a nod. His face was flushed to the tips of his ears, but something told her it had little to do with his swordplay.

Smiling despite her own blush, she crossed the courtyard to him. Watching her set off a smile of his own that left her feeling dumbstruck.

“Good morning,” he said, looking upon her like she was the greatest gift.

“It always is when you’re here,” she hummed, butterflies in her stomach. He flushed at her flirting. They had been dancing around each other for some time now, but while Link had grown more cautious, Zelda had become that much bolder. Especially after having discovered what Link truly thought of her.

“You’re up early again,” Zelda pressed, taking a step closer. Her eyes drifted to his toned chest, and further still passed his abs to the curves of his hips where his trousers hung low enough for her to spot the angled lines of his pelvis. Her bright blues flicked back up to meet his gaze, smiling coyly. Link’s own expression seemed nervous under her gaze. He cleared his throat, adjusting his pants.

“Just felt like training. Can’t be complacent.”

Zelda nodded in understanding, studying him when an idea came to her.

“You’re right. Complacency leads to being underprepared. Say,” she began wistfully, crossing her arms behind her back and leaning towards him. He made a noise for her to continue despite struggling to hold his ground against her advances. He’d been here before. “Why don’t we spar? We haven’t in a long time, and I know I’m rusty. You could catch me up to speed.”

Link seemed conflicted at this suggestion, “I don’t know…”

Her gaze trailed lower, and he followed it, swallowing hard. She smirked.

“Well, you might be right. I’d have to be just as bare as you to make it an even match.” Link gaped at her in response, his face turning redder than a bokoblin. She laughed at his reaction, pulling away as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But something tells me that would make it less fair. For you, I mean.” She turned on her heel, leaving him to ponder that.

“I could just put on my tunic!” He hollered after her defiantly, but she waved it off.

“See you inside for breakfast!”

They ate their meal with much less tension between them. Link had been sure to cover up beforehand, though.

Zelda chatted about her discoveries. While Link had been getting together the means to build them an actual home, Zelda spent her days studying everything about the surface and cataloging her research. Many of the plants were useful for potions and poultices, and she was starting to get the hang of making some of her own.

That afternoon she planned to seek out a specific flowering plant she wanted to study, and Link offered to accompany her. The woods were mostly safe with Demise gone, but the thought of Zelda travelling deep into them alone left him anxious. He told her it would simply be a good opportunity to seek out a spot to build, but she knew his real motivation.

With their purpose clear, they had set out into Faron Woods. However, as Link often did, they ended up taking a break in an intimate little clearing where the sun was bright, the shade was full, and the grass was soft and full of flowers.  

Laying side by side beneath a tree, they stared up at the clouds that drifted along in the sky high above. The wind rolled through the clearing in pleasant waves, adding to the natural ambience.

“Amazing,” Zelda breathed. Link hummed quietly in agreement. A smile was fixed on her face as she basked in the sensations of the surface and the serenity of the clearing. Rolling onto her side and propping herself up on an elbow, she grinned at Link.

“Why don’t we build it here?”

Link shook his head immediately, popping an eye open to glance at her. She pouted in response.

“Why not? You like this spot, I can tell.” She nudged his side, making him squirm a little but smile nevertheless.

“I do, which is why I want to leave it be.” He rolled over to face her, mirroring her posture. “Then we can spend time here together every day, just like this.”

She felt her cheeks warm at the sentiment, her smile growing brighter, “We could still do that if we built our home here. But,” she grinned, poking his nose playfully, “I see you’re point. It’s too beautiful to alter.”

Link’s smile had her stomach full of butterflies again. She met his eye, drawn into those blue depths.

“You know, you’re starting a whole new life,” she breathed, a bit lost in his gaze, “have you thought about that? Building a house is a very big gesture.”

Link shrugged his free shoulder, “As long as I’m with you, I’m okay with it. I do like the surface, too.”

“I know, but don’t you think it’s odd? In Skyloft, people only build new houses and start new lives with their spouses,” she said, her tone full of intent. This wasn’t about them doing everything as childhood friends. She wanted to know what he truly wanted for their lives together.

The meaning of her words wasn’t entirely lost on him, and he blushed.

“You’re my best friend. There is no other person I rather be with right now, but if it would make more sense to you, we could look into building two houses,” he said, though the disappointment was poorly hidden. “It would take more time, and I’d rather keep them small to limit the resources we have to use, but—”

He was caught off by Zelda lunging for him. Thrown to his back, she wrestled his arms to the ground, laughing at his bewildered expression.

“Dummy. I want to stay with you,” she clarified before releasing her onslaught of tickle attacks on his undefended sides. Link’s face scrunched up at the sensation, and he fought to seize her arms, squirming about in the grass. In seconds he had managed to wrestle her onto her back, arms pinned to her sides where they could no longer reach him.

“You’re better at this now,” she laughed, grinning up at him. He was smiling, too, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Zelda shrieked in delight as Link’s deft fingers found their way to the most ticklish spots he could reach. Thrashing beneath him as she screamed and laughed, he found her joy contagious. They had both missed these moments dearly, having thought them lost forever.

“I yield! I yield!” She hollered, tears in her eyes. Link showed her mercy and stopped the onslaught. Beneath him, Zelda’s chest heaved, and she met his eye, a gorgeous smile adorning her features that sent his heart into a frenzy. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the exertion, and her long sun dipped locks spread around her like a halo. Her lips parted slightly as she chased her breath. In moments like these, Link wondered how he hadn’t known she was a goddess all along. Although, he had practically always worshipped the ground she walked on.

Zelda’s heart was hammering in her chest, and her racing heart only worsened at the smoldering look she was on the receiving end of.

_Sweet Hylia, give me strength._

Hearing his plea echo in her own mind, she felt her face fall, though her eyes still locked with his. He wanted her in the same way she wanted him, but he’d never make the first move.

He shifted to get off her, but she was faster, her hands grasping his face and keeping him locked in place. Before he could question her, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. It was messy, but her intentions were clear. Pulling away from him all too soon, she was left feeling self-conscious under his carefully composed expression. But she could see the cracks around his façade, starting with the flush that overtook his face and the uneven breaths he took.

Even as her head fell back to the sturdy earth, she held his warming cheeks in her hands, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Even with her invitation, he still seemed to be conflicted.

“Ask and you shall receive,” she said, her voice full of want. Her meaning was lost to him, but it was enough to push him over the edge.

He met her lips with haste, first soft and tender as he kissed her, and then growing hungry as she reciprocated. A soft sigh escaped her at his urgent ministrations, the feeling of his lips molded to hers sending tingles throughout her body. Her hands had left his face to warp around his neck and grip his messy locks, holding him firmly to her. He was above her, but she could barely feel the weight of his body as he kept a safe distance. In protest of this, she pressed herself flush against him, still kissing him in an almost frenzy. He groaned in response, the sound sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

They were getting lost in each other, but not as much as Zelda would have liked. Link was still holding back.

Breaking from the kiss, smiling slightly as they were both worn ragged and breathing heavily, she planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, then his cheek before reaching his ear.

“Touch me,” she breathed, causing a shudder to rack through him. He was a man with strong will, but that could only last for so long.

“Zelda,” he whimpered, begging but seemingly unsure of what for.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, kissing the tip of his blushed ear. He pulled back from her then, much to her disappointment. His eyes were dark, narrowed with want. The look sent a shiver down her spine, and zing to her core. Yet, he was still holding back.

“I think—”

“I know what you think,” she interrupted him, causing him to lose his focus. She took the opportunity to grab him, rolling him onto his back and swapping their positions. She took a seat firmly on his lap to lock him place. He was still a bit dazed, but now baffled by her declaration.

She smiled knowingly, placing her hands on his chest.

“Link, do you know what happens during prayer?”

Link’s face skewed up in confusion, thrown by her sudden question. She didn’t wait for his response.

“A god or goddess hears it. Any prayer with clear intent, with a respective deity in mind, will be heard,” she clarified, but the questioning look in his eyes did not fade. “As you know, I was a goddess. Hylia’s soul is mine. That means I can still hear prayers meant for her, or for me, as we are one and the same.”

Link seemed intrigued by this, but it was clear he still needed clarity as to why she had chosen this moment to divulge that fact.

She leaned forward, nose to nose with him now, “Your prayers are the loudest. Especially on those nights that you call out to me, crying my name.” Her breath was so close, wafting over his face and warming him. It only took a second longer for him to understand what she was referencing.

He gasped slightly, his eyes widening as a fierce blush of shame brightened his cheeks. Catching the mortification in his eyes, she placed a soft kiss upon his nose, smiling slightly.

“Don’t feel shame. Your pleasure is a gift from the goddesses. A gift that was meant to be used,” her gentle tone did little to dull the embarrassment in Link’s expression. He looked like he wanted run but was pinned down by Zelda’s own body.

“Link, please don’t be upset. I can’t help hearing it as much as you can’t help feeling it. And…I liked hearing it,” she admitted, her own cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He gaped at her.

“There was a time when I couldn’t answer your prayers, and it left me so sad,” she said, her face falling a bit at the memory before she met his eye again, “but now I can, and I want to.”

Link’s brow furrowed, still seeming conflicted by his warring desires. Zelda leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek in attempt to loosen him up. This started a natural series of kisses that trailed down his jaw. He didn’t stop her, even releasing a sigh as she found her way to his neck. She smiled against his skin.

“Zelda,” he started, his voice full of warning. Her smiled faded, and she leaned back to see his pained expression.

“What’s holding you back?” She asked, unable to hide the sting of his subtle rejection.

Link watched her sadly, reaching up to hold her cheek. She pressed her face into it. They both relished the intimate touch.

“I…I don’t think I’m worthy. Even before the surface, I didn’t feel like I deserved you. Now I know I never did. You’re the goddess incarnate. How could I ever be enough?”

Zelda frowned sadly at this, crossing her arms indignantly at him, “Do you look like a goddess to you?”

Link laughed at this despite himself, “Yes.”

She blinked in surprise at his immediate response, growing flustered at his compliment, “You know what I mean. I’m mortal. By your standards, I should be doomed to an existence of loneliness.”

“That’s not—”

Zelda leaned down and kissed away the wrinkle between his brow, “Because you are the only one worthy of me, and I of you. You were my Chosen Hero in one life, and you will be my chosen everything in this one.”

Link’s face softened, overwhelmed by her declaration.

“I love you,” he breathed. She felt her own heart squeeze and couldn’t hold back the grin.

“I love you, too. Will you answer my prayers?” She asked, leaning closer. Link swallowed hard and she could see the last of his resistance crumbling.

He reached up to cradle her face in his hands, crossing the last bit of distance between them as their lips met in a passionate dance. Zelda’s hand ran along his torso, feeling him through his tunic and caressing any bare skin she could find. She sighed happily into their kiss, and Link smiled against her lips before melting back into the lip lock. As he sat up and brought her with him, he caressed her face in his hands and reveled in the feeling of her. He wanted to show Zelda just how much he worshipped her. She was starting to get the idea, but he hadn’t even gotten started.

He broke away, still caressing her face with one hand as he kissed his way down to her neck. His other hand traipsed down her body to her bare thigh, and his thumb rubbed circles along the skin there. The delicate sensation caused a shiver to run through her. She was all too eager to see where he was going with this. They could both feel their arousal starting to build.

Link peppered her neck with kisses, focusing on where her pulse was the strongest, nuzzling her every so often which caused her to giggle at the sensation. Slowly but surely Link’s hand massaged her thigh, sliding up until it was under the hem of her tunic. Only once she was breathing hard in anticipation, her fingers curling and uncurling in his hair, did he grab the hem and begin to lift it up.

She bit her lip as he tugged the tunic to her hips and broke from her neck to marvel at her lower half. Her milky thighs were flushed, all smooth and defined up to the juncture between her legs. She wore white cotton underwear. With her legs spread as they were, he could see a wet spot that had formed from her arousal. The sight caused him to swallow hard, the effect of it increasing his own arousal. He was going to make sure there was not a dry spot left between her legs.

She was beginning to grow embarrassed with his staring, fingering her tunic to tug it down. His free hand stopped her before pulling it higher to expose her belly. Link’s free hand stroked her stomach, causing the butterflies there to flit about. She couldn’t tell if he was teasing or loving her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his worked their way up her body, admiring every inch of skin he touched. Zelda hummed at the pleasant tingles his touch left, gasping softly when his hands finally found her breasts. He was in heaven as he began to massage the soft skin, feeling her fingers scratching and rubbing at his scalp. He let out a breath he’d been holding, leaning his head into her chest as he palmed her gently. She hugged him closer, her grip tightening and breath dying in her throat when his thumbs began to flick at the hardened peaks of her breasts. He nuzzled his face between them, breathing her scent in deeply. The thick tunic was impeding his efforts now, and that wouldn’t do.

Letting go off her, smiling softly at her noise of disappointment, he yanked the tunic up to reveal her pert breasts. He marveled the sight as they worked together to completely remove the clothing. Once she was free of it, Zelda tossed it somewhere behind her. Link watched in awe as her breasts bounced with every move her body made, a hypnotic dance. She met his lustful gaze as he lowered himself to her breasts, kissing the left, then the right. When his mouth latched onto the sensitive bud and he began to tease it with his tongue, she moaned so loudly she was shocked by her own voice even as she writhed against him. A pleased noise escaped his throat, muffled around her breast.

He continued this treatment until her hips brushed his, her warm center brushing against the bulge in his pants. A shudder passed through him, and his hands found her hips to press her against himself again. She moaned softly at the pressure of his hardness against her. She ground her hips experimentally, and Link had to let go of her nipple with a popping sound. He rutted his erection against her in response, little shocks of pleasure dancing up his legs.

She began to hump his hardness against her most sensitive spot, throwing her head back as the feeling shot through her. Link wrapped a hand around her neck, forcing her to look at him as he ground back. He wanted to see all the faces she would make, and he was not disappointed with her current one. Although he doubted he’d ever be disappointed with anything Zelda was capable of. She grew shy under his intense gaze, and so he smoothed a thumb across her jaw in a soothing pattern as his hand on her hip pressed her tighter to him.

Panting a bit, Zelda’s fingers sloppily reached down to fuss with his belt. He was far too dressed for her. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, a hand supporting her on the small of her back as they stood to finish undressing. Zelda had enough mind still to kick off her boots as Link dropped his belt to the ground and reached for the hem of his tunic. As he was pulling it over his head, he felt Zelda’s hands go to his pants. His breath halted as he ripped the clothing off him to spot Zelda dropping to her knees before him. She caught her fingertips in the hem of his pants and pulled them down tantalizingly slow. She rubbed her thumbs across each centimeter of skin that was revealed, placing a chaste kiss at the center of his pelvis.

Link’s hand smoothed Zelda’s hair down affectionately as she finally freed his hard manhood from its confines. It stood to attention before Zelda, and he felt a bit embarrassed as he saw her eyes go wide. He cleared his throat after a moment of silence, and her eyes fluttered, looking up at him with lips parted in surprise. Seeing his bashful expression, she bit her lip and smiled before her eyes flicked back to stare down Link’s alert member. He nearly choked when she learned forward and placed a soft kiss on the head of his penis. It twitched in response.

Her fingers wrapped around it gently, groping and feeling her way over his length. The pleasure caused him to go rigid as she explored the feeling of him in her hands. He breathed in deeply, rocking a little into her grasp. Growing bolder, her other hand slid under to caress his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. Link jerked at the feeling, letting out a heavy breath. Zelda looked up at him, searching his expression to make sure he was all right. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his skin felt too sensitive to the touch. Worried that he wouldn’t last if she kept going he pulled away. She watched him uncertainly until he kicked off his boots with fervor and quickly shimmied out of his trousers.

He could feel his blood thrumming in anticipation, and she felt it, too, as he dropped to his knees to be on her level. When they met for another kiss, she could feel the heat of his manhood pressed against her belly, and it made her shiver in delight. She kissed him roughly with everything she had, as his fingers hooked into the last remaining garment that separated them.

In the back of her mind, she wondered why she’d never tried this with him sooner, divinity be damned. She wanted this feeling of only Link to last forever.

He broke the kiss to guide Zelda to the grass, sliding her underwear down passed her thighs and then over her knees to be discarded like all their clothes. Somewhere over his shoulder. He studied her expression as she squirmed a bit in the grass. Her mortal side raged with her, demanding her to feel immodest in her nudity, but her divine side told her to embrace every ounce of reverence Link had to offer. And so, tentatively and with a coy face, Zelda spread her legs for her hero.

He took the sight of her in and drank it up like it was his salvation before crawling closer to get a better look at her womanhood. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, leaning in to study the wetness of her arousal. She was dripping for him, and his eyes tightened. His left hand traveled closer until he was able to dip his fingers into the warm sticky mess.

Zelda whimpered in response, throwing her head back into the grass as he began to rub her, exploring her folds. Working his way up slowly, she gasped and moaned as he found her clit. He focused on this sensitive bud, testing out different speeds and patterns as he rubbed her. She writhed, moans ranging from soft to sharp. He memorized it all, listening to her song. With each passing second the ache in his groin became more apparent.

Zelda could feel herself getting closer and closer, but Link was eager to feel the rest of her and abandoned her sensitive clit to prob lower until he teased her entrance with his finger. Her body tensed up in response, and so he rubbed soothing circles into her thigh until she relaxed again. He eyed her carefully, and she met his gaze. He massaged the skin beneath her entrance, leaving her a bit breathless as she finally gave him a nod of permission. It took a little prodding, but he quickly found a position that allowed his finger to slide right inside her. She sucked in a breath, her vaginal muscles clenching around the intrusion.

He waited until the tenseness in her body relaxed again before he began to rub her internal walls with his fingertip, discovering how all of her felt. He pressed against one spot that made her buck her hips, and so he continued to tease that spot as she humped his hand. By the time he’d added a second finger, Zelda was lost to the rhythm, panting heavily as she desperately ground against his palm.

He was so entranced by how he played her with his fingers that he momentarily forgot his main goal. Again, she was interrupted from reaching climax and she nearly whined as he moved his fingers to stretch her out. Her body was already feeling very generous, slick and warm and ready for him.

Zelda’s chest heaved as she watched him pull his dripping fingers out and scoot closer. She already felt empty at her core, and now she really wanted to feel what it was like to be filled by all of him. They both moaned softly as he pressed his hard length against her and rubbed it along her wetness. He was coated in her after only a few thrusts, the natural lubrication heightening his pleasure. He caught her eye and felt warmth blossom in his chest at the sight of her watching him lovingly. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He leaned down to steal one last kiss before pulling back to position himself at her entrance, attempting to angle himself as he had with his fingers. Her entrance gave way easily, wrapping around his head, and a shuddering breath escaped him as he looked up to check on Zelda. Her face was scrunched up in mild discomfort, causing him to pull back. She grabbed his arm to stop him, shaking her head. She grabbed his other hand and guided it to the crown of her mound, back to that sensitive bud. He took the hint and began rubbing circles around her clit, making her muscles loosen but her back arch. The action brought their centers closer together, pushing him a little further into her. He sighed at the sensation, digging his free hand into the grass as he continued to pleasure her with his other.

Little by little, between the subtle movement of her hips and his own, he sunk into her. When his pelvic bone finally pressed against her soft skin, he had to stop to breath. She also had to take a moment to adjust to the full feeling of him buried inside her. With flushed faces and shuddering breaths, they watched each other, Zelda’s encouraging smile following his awed one. Leaning over her to capture her lips, she wound her fingers into his hair as his went to rest on her hips.

As they kissed, Link pulled his hips back a little, testing a shallow thrust into her that caused a chill of pleasure to run up his spine. Zelda gasped into their kiss, her tongue hesitating. He took that moment to test a harder thrust, breaking their lip lock. He watched her face intently as he pulled out languidly and pushed back into her at varying angles. When he managed to make her squirm and release a breathy moan, he focused on that spot with a slow but building rhythm. She tightened around his penis, causing him to groan quietly in response. He could feel the pressure building in his groin, the tingly sensation of overwhelming pleasure clouding his rational thoughts.

He was completely thrown as he gripped her hips and continued to thrust into her. Zelda was taken aback by the ferocity of him burying himself deep inside her, and she cried out as she felt him slam into the same spot again and again, waves of pleasure rolling over her and leaving her wanting more. Breathing hard, he buried his face into her neck as Zelda’s hips jerked in time with his. She happily wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

He groaned into the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss on the skin there before pulling back up to slam into her even harder. She gasped, her fingers digging deep into the grass as she arched her back to pull him in deeper. Link could feel the tell-tale tightening in his groin and the warm build up to orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to sheath himself further into her and release everything he had.

With one more jerking thrust, he felt the spasm of muscles and wrenched himself from inside her just in time to spurt rivets over her pelvis with a shuddering breath. His face scrunched up as he was overcome with total and complete bliss. Zelda chased her breath, eyeing the scene in awe and eating up the sight of him.

She dipped two fingers into the warm white puddle on her skin, the researcher in her wanting to exam it closely. Link sighed, coming down from his high. He avoided the mess he’d made as he collapsed and snuggled up against her flushed body. She smiled, pressing her face into his mess of hair to leave a gentle kiss. They both reveled in the exhilaration of what they had done.

Zelda was content to hold him against her, keeping him safe as his whole body relaxed against her. She was startled when he finally raised his head to look at her. Her smile was involuntary as she met his eye.

“You didn’t finish.” He seemed upset by his own statement. She shook her head and smoothed the wrinkle away between his brow.

“I don’t mind,” she promised sincerely.

“I do.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips, “Be right back. I want to try something.”

“Wha—”

She was cut off by him trailing kisses down her side. She giggled as he smiled, looking up at her through his lashes. He continued his trail of affections all the way down her body, avoiding the mess he’d made until he was kissing her most sensitive area, making her cry out to any and all deities as he answered her prayers and showered her with the sweetest kind of devotion.  


End file.
